


It's (Not) A Metaphor

by skysedge



Series: It's Something All Right [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Social Anxiety, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: “What does it mean?” Raihan says slowly. “How exactly do you feel like a Mimikyu?”In which Raihan thinks too much about song lyrics and Piers wishes he wasn't such a nice person.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Series: It's Something All Right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800157
Comments: 20
Kudos: 242





	It's (Not) A Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _[this fanart](https://twitter.com/Frejann_senpai/status/1216414014336573442?s=19)_
> 
> ..I got a little carried away.

Piers is sitting hunched in his computer chair when his phone starts to ring. It’s less than fifteen minutes after his newest video went live and he isn’t surprised. If anything he had been expecting it to ring sooner. 

  
Admittedly, the video is _awesome_. It’s for his latest single, a song he’s damn proud of, and he’d enlisted help in getting it filmed. Marnie had called the shots, had told him exactly where to look and when, and had bossed the crew around gently enough that everyone had done a perfect job. It’s a bit embarrassing watching it back but Piers can admit he looks pretty cool. Already the comments are piling in and they’re from all over, people asking him to perform in other cities, to make public appearances, even to take up the gym challenge and hit the stadiums again. Bless. Each new comment makes him feel a little more awkward. His fans are sweet.

  
But it’s not one of his fans that’s calling. He’s not stupid enough to give out his number. If a number he doesn’t know comes through, he’ll hang up and block it. It’s a habit by now. And it’s much easier than _this_. 

  
The phone is still ringing. Even though it’s gone ten at night. Any sane person would have taken the hint and given up by now. But it’s not a sane person that’s ringing.

  
Piers gives a weary sigh and hesitantly picks his phone up from the desk, holding it lightly as if afraid it might burn him. He stares at the caller ID and wills it to disappear. It doesn’t. The name keeps flashing up obnoxiously, much like the person it belongs to.

  
Raihan.

  
Raihan is phoning him because of the video upload. To be more precise, he’s using the video as an excuse to phone. Over the past year it’s become a well established pattern. If Piers doesn’t answer, Raihan will ring again. If Piers doesn’t answer three times, Raihan will leave a voicemail. If Piers doesn’t respond to that either, Raihan will send him a text message. And then he’ll give up but only until another excuse comes up. Piers knows the pattern exactly. What he doesn’t know is _why_. 

  
His phone stops ringing. He relaxes a little in his chair and turns his eyes up towards the ceiling.

  
It had started after the dynamaxing incident. At first it had been endless invitations to battle and it had been flattering sure but...Piers wasn’t interested. Not when Marnie was finally ready to step up and take over the gym and he could focus on the career he was actually good at. He had tried to explain it, once, and it had resulted in a ten minute rant from Raihan about his battle skills. Ugh, just thinking about it now makes Piers cringe. That stuff is all in the past.

  
But Raihan hadn’t quit. After a few months the invitations to battle eased up. In their place came something worse. _Small talk._ About the weather, about the latest exhibition matches, about his Flygon's fondness for crisps, about anything and it was _awful_. It’s not that Piers hates being social. Not really. He’s just not any good at it. He can chat for a bit about music or his sister but anything other than that is...exhausting. After a few of these phone calls he had decided that Raihan must be sick of his endless supply of ‘yeah’s and ‘kay’s and he had stopped answering.   
He feels bad about it. Raihan hasn’t done anything wrong. It’s just that...

  
His phone starts ringing again, as expected. He groans aloud and bites at his lower lip for a moment, torn between his guilty conscience and his anxiety.

  
On his computer screen, the likes and comments keep popping up. Messages of support and love and praise. It’s like an invisible balloon, lifting him up.  
For the first time in a long time, his conscience wins out. He answers the call and holds his outdated and battered phone to his ear for a moment before speaking.

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hey, Piers! How're you doing? It’s been _ages_ , man.”

  
_Christ_ does he need to be so _loud_? Wincing, Piers gives a noncommittal hum.

  
“Somethin’ like that. What's up?”

  
“I just watched your new video! It’s _sweet_.”

  
“Thanks?”

  
“You look amazing.”

  
“Uh?”

  
“But I don’t know if I’m just missing something, I mean I probably am I’m not really ‘punk’ or anything like that but...can I ask about something?”

  
Even the word ‘punk' sounds wrong in Raihan's voice. Piers has no idea what sort of music Raihan listens to but he’s sure that sitting through the music video had probably been hard for him. It’s going to be an embarrassing question. He should probably hang up. Right. 

  
“Sure,” he says instead, tipping his head back against the chair and closing his eyes against the coming awkwardness. “Go fer it.”

  
He expects Raihan to ask about the music, or the visuals. He expects to have to explain that his singing voice and speaking voice are different, he knows that, that’s normal, if he spoke like how he sings he’d probably get arrested. Instead, Raihan throws him for a loop.

  
“What does it mean?” Raihan says slowly. “How exactly do you feel like a Mimikyu?”

  
Oh dear. Raihan had actually paid attention to the lyrics? Had he watched it more than once? It was just a song, did he really have to call and ask about it? 

  
“It's...”

  
Piers considers telling him to drop it. That the words are nonsense. But...Raihan has been trying to talk to him for months and now that he’s actually on the phone Piers feels more guilty than ever. Being honest is a way of silently apologising.

  
“S’metaphor,” he says quietly.

  
“Right?” 

  
Raihan's voice makes it clear that he doesn’t understand. Piers tugs at the unruly ends of his hair and tries again, forcing the words out through an anxious fog of awkwardness.

  
“S’like... th’difference between the inside ‘n the outside, y’know?”

  
“No?”

  
Oh for god's sake. He’s _trying_. Piers pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a steadying breath.

  
“Like, puttin' on a mask, sorta thing. Not showin' people what’s underneath.”

  
For a few moments, Raihan is silent. Piers thinks he can hear him tapping his fingers on something and this tiny detail seems so personal, so close, that his heart leaps into his throat. He’s about to try and laugh it off just to break the silence when Raihan finally answers. His voice is low and thoughtful, like Piers has never heard it before.

  
“That’s...kinda dark, Piers.”

  
Well, yeah. His music isn’t about rainbows and Butterfrees. He’s not a _folk_ singer. But Raihan sounds genuine, little concerned. Being sarcastic back would be a little too mean.

  
“Yeah,” Piers says blankly. “That's the point.”

  
“Are you saying that you think you have to hide from people?”

  
Piers' eyes widen and he’s glad the call is audio only. It’s the first sharp thing he’s ever heard Raihan say. He goes on the defensive immediately.

  
“No, I-“

  
“You do know what happened,” Raihan interrupts, “to the guy who looked straight at a Mimikyu right?”

  
“Well yeah but-“

  
“Are you okay?”

  
The question is so sudden, so genuine, that it throws Piers completely off balance. Asking about his songs is one thing but asking about his wellbeing is something completely different. Piers is used to a certain amount of fuss. Marnie and the team are always looking out for him. The Spikemuth locals are kind – an extra doughnut from the lady at the bakery, a free pint from the pub landlord, a staff discount on clothes at the thrift store. He knows it's because they worry. He knows they’re right to do so. But that sort of concern coming from someone like Raihan? It’s mortifying.

  
“I guess?” he says nervously, picking at a thread on his torn jeans. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
Raihan doesn’t answer immediately. The silence is charged. Piers struggles to find the words to end the call. Before he can, Raihan makes a soft suggestion.

  
“Hey. Wanna meet up some time?”

  
Piers’ thoughts turn to static. He stares blankly at the computer screen, eyes wide. What sort of a question is that? Is it about battling again? Or is it something else? Does Raihan want to meet up and talk song lyrics? Seems unlikely. They don’t have anything in common. It’s gotta be some kind of pity offer, some half-baked conclusion that Piers needs company. The idea that he’s being looked down upon stings and makes the decision for him. 

  
“S'late,” he says. “I gotta sleep.”

  
“Right.”

  
Piers can hear hesitation in Raihan's voice as if he wants to press the issue. Piers is relieved when he doesn’t.

  
“Maybe talk tomorrow?” Raihan suggests instead.

  
“Maybe,” Piers mumbles, guilt twisting in his chest. “G’night, Raihan.”

  
“Night!”

  
Christ there's the volume again. Piers hangs up and breathes a long sigh. 

  
“You’re such a wanker,” he tells himself. “Good job.”

  
At best he'll just have to avoid the phone call tomorrow. At worst he’s upset Raihan and severed a potential friendship. That’s just fine. He’s got Marnie and the crew, he doesn’t need anything else. He watches the comments appearing on his screen for a few minutes more and then takes himself to bed. Whatever

  
That, he thinks, is the end of that.

It isn’t.

  
The next day he hauls himself out of bed at gone noon. When he manages to zombie shuffle to the kitchen, Marnie hands him some toast and a mug of coffee and sits him at the kitchen table. His little sister is an angel. Instead of telling her this he flicks crumbs at her while he eats. It’s a pretty standard morning up until his phone chimes with a notification.

  
“Wow,” Marnie says without looking up, her voice flat. “Somebody loves you.”

  
Ignoring her, he slides the notification down expecting to see some dumb message or meme and instead sees a video thumbnail. A link, from Raihan. He clicks on it and when the video opens he’s met with a freeze frame of Raihan's face. He’s frowning and making some complicated gesture with his hands. His last video had been clips of a Noivern set to dubstep music. This looks...different. Despite himself, Piers clicks play.

  
The video starts with a standard Raihan performance, all smiles and ego and self-promotion. As this goes on, Marnie gives him a withering look from behind her toast. Resisting the urge to pretend he’d pressed play by accident, Piers raises his phone to block out the sight of her. Fortunately this serves to hide his expression as Raihan clears his throat and angles the camera a little closer to his face.

  
“ _Today, I wanna talk about something a little bit more serious,”_ he says _. “Something that maybe people don’t wanna think about so much. We all know I look great.”_ Piers winces _. “But maybe I don’t always feel great, you know? I just wanna let you guys know that however you look or however you feel, I think you're awesome.”_

  
It’s surprisingly wholesome. Raihan is terrible at leaving pauses in his sentences – the man knows people think about him looking great, he reminds them to every other hour – but it’s sort of a sweet message. In a roundabout, weird way.

  
“Now let’s have a look at ya boi Goodra!”

  
It gets weirder. As Raihan angles his camera to focus on his particularly gormless looking Goodra, Marnie comes to stand at Piers's shoulder, an eyebrow raised. They both snort in amusement as Raihan takes the camera a little too close to the pokémon and all they can see are folds of skin and slime.

  
_“Not your best angle, buddy_.”

  
It’s really not. The camera pans across all of Goodra's unfortunate features and then to the small puddles of slime on the floor. Piers is about ready to turn the video off, not sure if Raihan is going anywhere with this or not.

  
“Gross,” Marnie says matter of factly. “Does this count as bullying?”

  
“Probably.”

  
The camera is suddenly back on Raihan's face and he’s not wearing his characteristic smile. If Piers is honest, seeing him this serious is a little unsettling. Not that he likes Raihan's smile, or his confident smirk in battle, or-

  
_“Now I know what you’re thinking,”_ Raihan says. Piers chokes on air. _“Yeah, he’s slimy. Yeah, he makes a mess. Yeah, he’s kinda toxic. But have I ever got mad at him for dripping slime over my expensive new shoes?”_

  
For a moment Piers is completely lost. Raihan wants his fans to feel good about themselves but bad about Goodra? And, what, sorry about his shoes? Piers stares at Raihan who is staring into the camera and for a moment it feels as if he’s in the room. There’s a certain knowing sharpness in his smile and suddenly it all makes sense. Piers freezes up in surprise and horror, his fingers tightening on the handle of his coffee mug. Before he can close the video and save himself, Raihan continues.

  
“ _Damn right I have. But do you know what? That doesn’t mean he’s not lovable. That doesn’t mean he’s not valid. Sure he looks kinda dumb and he melts holes in the kitchen floor but he’s great just the way he is.”_

  
Piers wishes his own kitchen floor would open up and swallow him. Crap, is he blushing? The video continues mercilessly.

  
“ _And so are you. It doesn’t matter if you’re messy or awkward or downright scary. You're special. Don’t judge a book by its cover. That’s a_ metaphor _.”_

  
Something in Piers' soul withers and dies of contact embarrassment. This stupid, stubborn idiot. He’s so wrong. About everything. And he’s not finished yet.

  
_“Hope that gives you guys something to think about,”_ Raihan says, falling easily back into his confident smile as if he’s not killing a man here. _“Oh, yeah, this video goes out to my buddy Piers who really got me thinking last time we had a chat. Click the banner to check out his hot new video!”_

  
And there it is, a promotional link to his own video. A tiny thumbnail of his own face. It’s dark and dismal compared to the vibrancy of Raihan's video, so clearly something that doesn’t belong. Finally it’s all just too much and Piers drops his phone to the table. As Raihan goes about his usual self-promoting wind-down, Marnie leans against the table and gives Piers a scrutinising look.

  
“What’s that bloody idiot up to now?” she asks.

  
“Uhh,” Piers stares hard into his coffee cup and longs for death. “I think he liked the video we made.”

  
Marnie laughs so loudly that it makes Piers jump.

  
“Are you mad? He told me his favourite song is _Call Me Glalie._ ”

  
“Maybe not th'song, then,” he tries. “Maybe just the video?”

  
He can tell by the way that Marnie folds her arms over her chest that she isn’t going to let this go.

  
“An' what’s that got to do with Goodra an' not knowin' what a metaphor is?”

  
“I haven’t got the foggiest,” he lies.

  
“An’ you had a chat?” she presses. “Since when were you two mates anyway?”

  
Piers shrugs, trying to push the guilt down.

  
“What a prat,” Marnie decides.

  
“Yeah.”

  
He manages to agree and leave it at that for as long as it takes Marnie to eat his forgotten second slice of toast. The problem is that he can lie to pretty much everyone but her and she doesn’t even need to do anything to get the truth out of him.

  
“I reckon he wasn’t takin' the piss, though,” he says slowly, and pulling out each of his own teeth would be easier. “He, uh, called me last night.”

  
Marnie turns to him lightning fast with an evil smirk.

  
“Oh yeah?”

  
“Don't,” he warns. “But can I...”

  
This is ludicrous. His reputation will have taken a knock just for being mentioned in that disaster of a video. It’s not his fault that Raihan is getting worked up over nothing. He never asked Raihan to care. But...

  
“What?” Marnie prompts. “Spit it out.”

  
But Piers isn’t all ‘dark'. God damnit. He knows what he has to do to make this right.

  
“Can I get yer help with somethin'?”

An hour and a lot of bickering later, the deed is done. Piers watches the video back once it’s done and he’s so embarrassed that Marnie has to upload it for him while he groans into a pillow.

  
It’s a simple affair. Just Piers sitting in his computer chair. Marnie had fixed his clothes and hair up and had recorded it on his phone for him. Unlike Raihan, he doesn’t make some opening speech and instead dives right in.

  
_“I know I don’t usually do this sort’ve thing but...”_ It’s not a strong start _. “Uh, I’m happy you all liked the video. I’ve been readin' your comments an' it’s a great feelin'. I’m glad you guys get it, yeah? Anyway...”_

  
It had been difficult not to just leave it at that. An encouraging nod from Marnie off screen had encouraged him. The video clearly shows Piers taking a deep and steadying breath before continuing.

  
_“I jus' wanted to say that if you’re ever feelin' kinda grey it’s all right to relax an' be yourself. D'you know what I do when I have a bad day?_ ”

  
Watching this bit back is the hardest. Piers leans forwards and makes a little cooing noise that’s usually reserved for his pokémon only. When he straightens back up into full view of the camera, he pulls Skuntank into his lap with difficulty. 

  
“ _Christ, you’re chunky.”_

  
It takes Piers a few moments to settle comfortably into the chair. Skuntank is huge, spilling out of the chair each side, his tail so big and fluffy that it’s brushing the underside of Piers' chin. Piers looks straight at the camera, raises his hands to Skuntank's tail, and then unceremoniously buries his face in it. He stays that way long enough for Marnie to giggle. When he looks back up, his cheeks are a little pink but he keeps his expression as blank as he can.

  
_“It’s so soft,”_ he says and clears his throat _. “Try it. M'serious. There’s nothin’ better. An' you know he likes it so he smells just fine too. Underrated for sure.”_

  
Unlike a certain idiot, Piers knows when to leave an appropriate break.

  
“ _Actually, d'you guys know Raihan?”_

  
Marnie had handled the techy bit. As he says this, a banner scrolls across the bottom the video with a thumbnail link to Raihan's. It’s the right thing to do, he knows it.

  
“ _He shared a video sayin' don’t judge a book by its cover. That_ idiom _is the real deal. Both yer cover and yer pages are just fine. I’m cheerin' for you.”_

  
There’s a few awkward moments where he stares at Marnie and wills her to just stop recording. Eventually she gets the message and the video ends with him just starting to open his mouth to yell at her.

  
The whole thing is awful. The most embarrassing thing he’s ever done. What is he even trying to do here? Make Raihan feel better? About what, his stupid song lyrics? Just because the guy makes one nice video that Piers is sure he’s read too much into doesn’t mean Piers owes him anything. Ugh, he’s so stupid, this is why he doesn’t get close to people.

  
He’s still groaning into a pillow after the upload has finished and Marnie has gone back to her own room. He’s still groaning when his phone starts to ring. Because of course it does. He’s not surprised in the slightest. He had invited this. Ignoring it is no longer an option.

  
He picks it up on the fifth ring.

  
“Hi,” is all he manages.

  
“Hey, Piers!” 

  
_So loud._ The volume makes the awkward silence that follows after even more pronounced. When Piers can't take it anymore and starts to talk, it’s at the exact same time as Raihan.

  
“You-“

  
“I-"

  
They stop. They start again.

  
“Go on.”

  
“No, you go-“

  
“ _No_ , go first,” Piers insists too sharply. He forces a laugh. “Raihan, please.”

  
He hears Raihan take a breath and it’s such a soft sound that Piers almost takes his words back. But the moment passes and when Raihan does answer it’s with his usual loud enthusiasm.

  
“Thanks for the shout out!” he says. “You didn’t have to do that, man.”

  
“You did it first though,” Piers argues.

  
“Did you like the video?”

  
“It was...” ‘Sweet but stupid' is not an appropriate answer. “Interestin'. Diff'rent. From what you usually do, like.”

  
Raihan laughs. It’s a warm sound that goes straight to Piers' cheeks.

  
“After our chat yesterday I thought I should give it a try,” Raihan says. “Show people that I’m more than just good looks and positivity.”

  
“Mm. It...” Was big headed, but still sweet. Ugh. “Worked,” Piers settles for. “I, uh, tried t'do the same but it was kinda stupid...”

  
“Nah, your video was _inspirational_.”

  
What. Piers flops onto his back and frowns in bewilderment at the ceiling.

  
“It was?”

  
“Absolutely! Have you seen how many views you’ve got already?” 

  
Nope. Piers doesn’t dare to look. But Raihan knows? Does he still have it open? What is wrong with this man?

  
“It's sweet, man,” Raihan continues, “really cute. It’s great to see that you’re not always as dark as your videos, you know?”

  
It’s a nail in the coffin of his street cred, is what it is. Piers presses a hand to his eyes and groans.

  
“Don't go tellin' everyone,” he murmurs.

  
“I was kinda worried, actually.”

  
Of course. Like an idiot. Piers is his own worst enemy because so help him but he’s curious.

  
“Why?”

  
“You’re not like a Mimikyu, Piers,” Raihan says with such seriousness it’s painful. “You’re a great guy underneath the spooky stuff. I know it.”

  
_Help_. Piers presses his hand against his eyes and makes an incoherent sound of discomfort.

  
“I mean, the spooky stuff is great too.”

  
‘Spooky stuff', _sweet jesus_. Piers longs to dissipate into smoke. Through another strangled groan, he hears Marnie enter his room with the worst possible timing. Raihan is loud enough for her to hear when he asks the question.

  
“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

  
This call is a rollercoaster that Piers wishes he could leap out of. He hears Marnie snickering and tries to answer, to say no, to back out completely, but only manages to make a small confused sound at the back of his throat.

  
“Fancy coming up to Hammerlocke?” Raihan continues mercilessly. “A mate of mine's opening a café and I’d love to check it out with you.”

  
A cafe. Right. Probably a battle cafe. Right? There’s no way it’s anything else. Even if Raihan is being weird and sweet and considerate, even if Piers had basically asked for this, there’s no way he can-

  
“Say yes,” Marnie hisses. “Free lunch.”

  
Free lunch. Right. That...is a good excuse. Raihan patiently waits as Piers takes a deep breath and let’s it out slowly.

  
“On three conditions,” he says, finding his voice at last. Raihan doesn’t hesitate.

  
“Name them.”

  
“Don't ask me to battle.”

  
“All right.”

  
“Don’t tell everyone online where I am until after I’ve left.”

  
“Got it.”

  
“And don’t take my photo without asking.”

  
Raihan hesitates. 

  
“But I can take a keepsake if I ask first?” he says.

  
Piers isn’t cut out for this. He bites back a reflexive curse and raises his voice uncertainly.

  
“Will you _want_ one?”

  
“Yep,” Raihan says. He’s not laughing. He means it. Oh _no_. “So do we have a deal?”

  
Absolutely not. No way. Piers doesn’t even like Raihan. There’s no way he’s going to say...

  
“...yeah,” he breathes. “Text me the details?”

  
“All right!” Raihan whoops. Piers can hear the grin in his voice. “Can’t wait!”

  
“Mm.” Piers won’t say ‘me too'. “See you tomorrow?”

  
“It’s a date!”

  
It is, isn’t it? Piers hangs up immediately and drops the phone on his face. Unfortunately it doesn’t kill him. How exactly did he get into this again? He opens his eyes at last and glances at Marnie. She’s downright _jeering_. 

  
“Shut it,” he says before she can say anything.

  
“He's better looking than the other guys you’ve dated,” she says, running from the room just in time to avoid being hit by a pillow.

  
“Sod off.”

  
The problem is that she’s not wrong. Raihan is good looking, and kind, and enthusiastic. He’s also embarrassing, arrogant, and doesn’t know what a metaphor is. And tomorrow Piers is going to meet him for a lunch date.

  
“Okay,” he murmurs. “Right. Cool.”

  
He rolls off of the bed and buries his face back in Skuntank's tail. Not only is it fluffy, it’s thick enough to muffle his embarrassed screeching.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Piers for doing this to me. They may be a follow up. Help.
> 
> Find me on twitter @_zenbee!


End file.
